Stay Awhile
by Kavi Leighanna
Summary: Danny stands at the window, looking out through the snow of New York. DL Songfic.


_Looking at the sky tonight_

_Look at the stars and how they burn bright_

_Look at the sky look at the moon_

_Wondering why I'm looking at you in hindsight_

Danny stood at the window of his apartment, sipping on coffee he'd made just moments earlier, watching the snow drift down from the cloudy sky. His mind was running though a million different thoughts, all surrounding the young woman who was currently cuddled tightly in his bed sheets.

They'd been dancing around the pull they both felt for each other. It had taken forever for her to get over her whatever she'd been working through. He wasn't sure what exactly had happened, and he wasn't sure exactly had changed her mind.

He didn't want to blame it on the case, didn't want to blame it on the drinks and didn't want to blame it on the blatant sexual innuendoes and attraction they both felt. He wanted this to be something more. He wanted her in his bed for more than just one night, for more than just one time.

'_Cause it seems like every time we try we fall down_

_And it feels like all the walls keep pushing us around  
But I'm standing here, sipping a beer_

_Feeling so good, having you near_

_And I wanna stay a while_

_Wanna stay all night_

_Till the lights come out_

They'd tried time and time again.

He'd assumed Cozy's was a date. The atmosphere, drinks, a few laughs… it was exactly what he wanted with her at the time. He'd never realized that he would never be able to get enough with her. He always wanted more of her time, more of her laughter, more of her scent, more of her smile.

He'd wanted to talk to her after Flack's bombing about his fears. It could have been her in that building with Mac instead of Flack and though he was just as disturbed by the idea that Aiden had died, Louie had been beaten, Stella had been held hostage in her own apartment and Flack had been injured by a bomb, he'd also experienced nightmares for a week about Lindsay on that hospital bed.

And then there was the bastard that had held the gun to her head. The only time he'd been comparably terrified was the bomb incident and he truly felt that didn't come close. He'd been on the other end of the wire when he'd screamed at her and Danny swore his heart had stopped. Hearing her voice in the dusty dim had allowed him to breathe again.

Then she'd stood him up and he'd stopped breathing again. Something was wrong with her, and not because she stood him up. She was battling something and, even if his pride and reputation wouldn't allow him to voice his concerns, nor tell her that he wanted to be there for her.

She came back from Montana a shell of the feisty woman she'd been when he first met her. It had taken her time to change, to stretch herself and come out of the depression she'd sunk herself into. Slowly and surely she'd come for drinks, but he'd been sure to invite others when they went.

This last time, however, she'd agreed to go with just him. Things had gone from there.

_Sitting by the fire tonight_

_Got my arms wrapped around you oh so tight_

_Feel your heart against my own_

_It's the feeling that I call home_

"Danny?"

Heat swamped his body at the groggy, hoarse tone of her voice. He'd make her throat raw from all of the screaming she'd done just two hours earlier. He looked away from the window to her, pleasantly surprised by her choice of attire. He'd thrown on a pair of pyjama pants, and she had wrapped herself in the button-down shirt he'd been wearing the evening before.

"Hey," he responded.

"You okay?" she asked, running a hand through her mussed hair.

He could vividly remember tangling his fingers through those curls. He offered her a smile. "C'mere."

She approached him slowly, taking his outstretched hand. He pulled her close, wrapping a hand around her waist and the hand that held his coffee around her shoulders, effectively trapping her against his body. "Regrets?" she whispered.

He kissed her temple, nibbling at her ear. "You?" Wrapped up in his arms like she was he sure as hell hoped not.

She looked up at him over her shoulder. "I couldn't."

His hand rested above her left breast, above her heart. Her heart thudded dully against his hand and her pulse beat beneath his lips as they made a trail down her neck. It was stupid, it was clichéd, it was overdone and stereotypical but Lord, if it wasn't true.

Her body snugly against his, his arms wrapped tightly around her, he was home.

_I took a step outside_

_This night's been such a ride_

_And I'm smiling at your smile_

_I hope this feeling lasts for a while_

"Come back to bed?" she asked softly, removing the coffee cup from his hand and setting it on the window sill.

He kissed her shoulder. "Yeah."

The steam from the coffee cup wafted up, fogging up the window against the frigid outside air, but Lindsay and Danny didn't care. They'd finally finished their dance around each other, trying, instead, to move together. They'd started a different dance.

And they knew it would last for a while.

* * *

**_I'm waiting on a beta for March of Dancing Through Life and my brother played this song for me in the car… It hit me as something DL so I wrote this. This is to tide me over. I'm not typing April or writing May until I get March back… _**

**_Don't own the song. It's Stay Awhile by Strange Liberation. _**


End file.
